priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Dream Parade Coord
The (サマードリームパレード) has been first worn by Laala Manaka, Shion Todo, Leona West, Dorothy West and Fuwari Midorikaze as a cyalume change coord in Episode 56 . This coord is Brandless and it is a Premium Type coord. This coord, along with the Autumn Dream Parade Coord is a part of the Seasonal Dream Parade Coord Series. User Appearance Dress A colorful red, orange, and yellow dress. The torso is composed of yellow material covered by white and glittering orange material on top of it. Pinned to the right of the chest is a sunflower with a small cyalume charm and bow in the center, with bright green leaf attached to it. A folded, white and orange cloth hangs from the bottom, as does a chain of sky blue and gold beads. Around the top is glittering red material lined by the same beads and white coloring. A single sleeve hangs off of the left shoulder, composed of six layers of glittering red and white material covers the left arm. A single sunflower is attached to it, to match the two-layer glove for the right hand. The skirt is a two-layer, composed of a short white split lined in glittering orange with many sunflowers on it. Along with orange glittering ribbon and bead chains, some of which hold silver charms. The second layer is a split of glittering red and glittering yellow. Attached to the back is a very large, pale yellow ribbon tied into a bow. Shoes Pale yellow pumps with glitter applied to it, along with the orange bottom and heel. At the foot insert is a large sky blue pearl with two small white pearls surrounding it. Around each ankle is a red ruffled piece of material with a feathery lining and glitter applied. Around the top is a chain of sky blue, gold, and white pearls with a silver star hanging from the center, while a single sunflower rests on the outer-side. Further up on the leg are the same pearl chains and silver star charms. Accessory A gold tiara composed of a very thin band. The design is curled inward along the bottom with a single ruby on each side. The design shapes like a small wing on each side with a small curled part holding a diamond gem. In the center is a sunflower. Game is a Premium Cyalume Rare Coord and it has no brand. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise since Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" Coords are the Wedding Dress Series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia Series (Dear My Future), the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live), and the Paradise Coord (PriPara Season 1). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Kumapoint_01.jpg Cpg2OkuUAAEbYmR.jpg large.jpg Screenshot 20170914-212930.png IMG 20170917 163635~01.jpg Screenshot 20170908-054919~01.jpg Screenshot 20170908-054931~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20170908-054916~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20170908-054927~01~01.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-08-01 上午10.54.02.png Bravo! Dream Flower.png Bellq.png Fuwari in bell.png Dorothy and leona wings.png Shion laala wings.png 螢幕快照 2015-08-01 上午11.18.55.png Summer 24.jpg Summer 23.jpg Summer 22.jpg Summer 21.jpg Summer 20.jpg Summer 19.jpg Summer 18.jpg Summer 17.jpg Summer 16.jpg Summer 15.jpg Summer 14.jpg Summer 12.jpg Summer 11.jpg Summer 10.jpg Summer 9.jpg Summer 8.jpg Summer 7.jpg Summer 6.jpg Summer 5.jpg Summer 4.jpg Summer 3.jpg Summer 2.jpg Summer 1.jpg Dream parade coords.png 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg 12885717 1049480891764886 6496450227278460880 o.jpg CeD 44WUUAA-0mn.jpg 12132481 1049480618431580 1625143796649324981 o.jpg 12885798 1049480405098268 373878755458363232 o.jpg Ep 88 22.png Ep 88 19.png Ep 88 14.png Ep 88 12.png Ep 88 11.png Leona88.png Dorothy88.png Dream parade15.png Dream parade13.png Dream parade9.png Dream parade8.png Dream parade7.png Dream parade4.png Dream parade3.png Dream parade1.png In-Game Category:Anime Category:Coord Category:No Brand Category:Premium Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live Category:Fuwari Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection Category:Unit Coord